


Very Important

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Madelyn sneaks out onto the oil rig to see Darko again. Madelyn belongs to firgrove on tumblr.





	Very Important

Madelyn hid on the Dark Core oil rig, not minding the rain pattering down on her back and slicking her hair to her skull. She didn’t care about the rain, or the cold, or about being caught. She just had to see him again.

Darko was the perfect specimen. Handsome. Cheekbones that you could cut yourself on (not that Madelyn had ever been close enough to find out, but they looked so sharp). Hair slicked up into a sharp point, but it followed the lines of his face so well. And he was so tall, and handsome as hell. And so bad, but he did it so well.

Just as Madelyn was beginning to get that song stuck in her head, though, she heard one of the doors open and a pair of booted feet marched out onto the platform. It could be anyone, of course, many people on the oil rig wore boots. But there was only one who jingled like that when he walked. It was all the buckles on his outfit jingling. And there was the occasional tap of his cane tapping against the metal floor. It was him. Darko. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

“I smell Soul Rider,” he said in that deep voice of his that never failed to turn Madelyn’s insides to jelly.

“Yeah, that would be me,” said Madelyn, standing up and stretching to get rid of the kinks in her body from staying crouched for so long.

“You,” said Darko, narrowing his eyes in a glare and slamming the end of his cane down onto the floor. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you again,” said Madelyn. “The guys back on Jorvik simply don’t compare to how handsome you are.” Darko looked shocked.

“What?” said Darko, and Madelyn could see him mentally searching for a script. Clearly, this hadn’t been how he’d expected this to go.

“Well, I mean, just look at you,” said Madelyn. “Your hair, your eyes, your cheekbones, your body, your… everything!” She grinned up at him, her eyes bright with adoration. Darko smiled.

“Well, it is very good to be admired,” said Darko, running a hand over his hair.

“I’m surprised that you aren’t admired more here,” said Madelyn. “Are they blind or something?”

“They fear me too much to be attracted to me,” said Darko. “And most of them are attracted to women.”

“Well, that just means that I can admire you without worrying about making anyone jealous,” said Madelyn.

“That is definitely a bonus,” said Darko. He tilted her chin up with a gloved hand, and Madelyn gasped as he looked at her face.

“You are a pretty one too,” said Darko. This close to him, Madelyn was sure that she could kiss him if he’d let her. Or perhaps he could steal a kiss from her. But he didn’t kiss her. Instead, Darko let go of her face.

“Can I… kiss you?” asked Madelyn.

“Not out in the open,” said Darko. “But you should leave. I cannot keep a human here, much less a Soul Rider, after forcing the honourable Sands to get rid of his grandson.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” said Madelyn, looking downcast. “But I’ll miss you.”

“You’ve snuck on here a few times without getting caught, you can do it again,” said Darko.

“For you, I definitely will,” said Madelyn.

“Good,” said Darko, and then he pulled her behind a container. Madelyn’s heart pounded, knowing what was coming, and she almost collapsed to the ground when he kissed her. But it could only be brief, and he pulled away after a few seconds.

Madelyn felt giddy all the way back to the fishing village, and she kept touching her lips. She still had butterflies in her stomach, too. She very much looked forward to seeing Darko again. The most handsome man in the world.


End file.
